


Puzzle Pieces

by Emmayame



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmayame/pseuds/Emmayame
Summary: A series of drabbles and one-shots (that might turn out to be a full-fledged story after all) featuring my favourite MEA couple





	1. Not Exactly Friends

Though Reyes Vidal called himself a betting man, the risks he took were usually precisely calculated. He prided himself on being careful and efficient. Any goal could be achieved - it was only a matter of elegant strategy and sufficient preparation. That afternoon he was brought to Kralla’s Song by the latter. There was a new element in the equation, a new piece on the chessboard that he needed to evaluate. It could either become a complication, or a perfect means to an end. Judging by the update he had just received from the docks, he was about to find out which option was more likely. 

It was still early for the bar to be crowded, though even if it were packed, locating the Pathfinder would not pose a problem. Her pristine light grey uniform surely made it obvious, but that newcomer vibe she was sending off would give her away no matter what she was wearing. His keen eyes followed her as she headed to the bar counter and leaned on it with one elbow, turning to watch yet another visitor receive a lesson in manners from the bar’s owner. 

The little show made him smile wryly. He rather liked Umi and her no-nonsense approach. In addition, she had sharp hearing and even sharper memory – a valuable bonus which he knew how to put to good use.

Judging by the Pathfinder’s raised brows, the bartender’s particular brand of problem-solving made an impression on her. It was hard to tell if said impression was positive or negative, though, as her features became carefully neutral quite fast. Ryder appraised the asari for a moment, and then returned to scanning the room.    

Reyes had to admit that the conclusions of his quick scrutiny were conflicting. Her cool expression, plain short haircut and colour preference that spelled demure were at odds with her nonchalant posture and something else about her that he couldn’t quite put a finger on. Intrigued, he decided it was time for a closer look. 

He pushed off the wall, leaving his vantage point at the far end of the bar, and sauntered toward her. The greeting rolled off his lips with practiced ease.  

“You look like you’re waiting for someone,” he said, gesturing Umi for drinks.

The Pathfinder turned and gave him a quick once-over, pausing to accept the proffered beverage before her eyes settled on his yet again. 

“And you look distinctly non-angaran, Shena,” she pointed out matter-of-factly, clinking her tumbler against Reyes’. 

Well, that saved him half the introduction.

He grinned. “You don’t say.”

They downed the whiskey and she took a step forward, extending a hand. “I don’t know about you, but I hate code names. I’m Amelia Ryder.”

_ Huh. _

Reyes had always been good at taking the lead in a conversation. It was comfortable, familiar. He knew exactly what to say and how to steer the talk just where he needed it to go. That was how he preferred it. The Pathfinder’s self-confidence was adorable, really, but this exchange would not be different.

“You can call me Reyes,” he answered, taking her hand in his and making a step forward of his own, stopping just shy of too close. “And I despise code names just as much,” he added smoothly, lowering his voice to a purr. 

She fell silent, her cheeks turning faintly pink. 

_ That’s better.  _

Pleased with the result, Reyes was about to slip into his monologue, but, apparently, Ryder had other ideas. __

“I must confess, I am envious,” she admitted, looking up at him, a mischievous grin blooming on her face. “You’ve managed to charm Evfra into working with you. All I have achieved so far is a slightly less murderous look. And I thought I was impossible not to like!”

If Reyes weren’t used to keeping his expressions in check at all times, one of his eyebrows would probably arch at the change of demeanor. The Pathfinder that entered the bar seemed a composed, all-business kind of person. The smirking girl standing in front of him was too glib for her own good. The two personalities were so different that one of them had to be a carefully fabricated facade. The question was, which one?         

While he was trying to decide whether he was amused or annoyed, Ryder let go of his hand and spoke up again.

“So, Vehn Terev. Do you know where I can find him?”

“As a matter of fact, I do,” Reyes nodded, pausing to make sure she wasn’t about to interrupt him again, but Ryder actually kept silent. Satisfied, he stepped away from the counter and guided her to the balustrade. 

The view that opened from there was gorgeous. In this respect Kralla’s beat Tartarus fair and square. The murky seclusion of the slums’ establishment was excellently suited for his line of work, but he needed to come up for air sometimes, both literally and figuratively. That’s why he often chose Kralla’s as a meeting place – when the content of the conversation to be had wasn’t overly sensitive, of course. 

Ryder seemed to share his opinion – she looked rather enthralled by Kadara’s harsh beauty. Her eyes were slowly wandering from one mountain to another, stopping at a distant glimmer of a pond or an occasional burst of scarlet in places where the local coral-like plants prevailed. If Reyes didn’t know any better, he would suspect she was only half listening to his rundown on the situation. That could not be the case, but he still felt vaguely irritated at the thought.

“Actually, that Sloane Kelly character doesn’t sound so bad,” she commented, turning to face him.  “I’m sure if I ask nicely she won’t mind releasing Vehn into my custody.”

He quirked up a corner of his mouth. “Your positive thinking is commendable, but I doubt it will be that easy.”

Judging by her carefree shrug, Ryder didn’t share his scepticism. That kind of attitude would get her into a lot of trouble. Especially on a planet like Kadara.   

Luckily for the Pathfinder, Reyes was willing to help. It was part of his plan, after all.    

“But,” he continued, leaning closer to her, “there might be another way to get to Vehn. You work Sloane…” 

“And while I’m at it, you can arrange for plan B. Perfect!” she nodded approvingly. And then she stepped away from him and headed for the exit.

His eyebrow did shoot up at that turn of events. That was… 

Halfway to the stairs, the Pathfinder spun around. 

“Meet me at the market in twenty minutes?” she offered, and then added, the same smug grin from before playing at her lips, “and thanks for the drink!”

And then she was gone.

That was going to be problematic, he realised. But not for the reasons he had anticipated.

***

Forty three minutes later he finally spotted Ryder exiting Outcast HQ. He exhaled through his nose and called out her name, arranging his face into its customary amiable expression. The marketplace was quite busy, so it took some time for her to locate him and pick her way through the crowd.  

“Sorry I’m late,” she said, stopping in front of him, not a hint of remorse in her voice.

“Have a nice chat?” he asked levelly, crossing his arms. 

What could have taken her so long? He seriously doubted Sloane’s ability to tolerate a person like Ryder for an extended period of time. Which in Ryder’s case meant anything longer than ten seconds.

“Actually, yes,” she nodded, mirroring his stance. “Her Majesty was quite civil and even let me speak with Vehn.” 

For a split moment Reyes’ smile became slightly strained, but he quickly composed himself. The girl was really getting on his nerves now, but she would never know about that. “So… no need for plan B?”

Ryder’s eyes crinkled with mischief. “I was so nice and convincing but she still didn’t let me take him. So, now I just have to do it!”

She motioned for him to follow her down the narrow alley and behind the corner of the armour shop. After a quick check of their surroundings, she turned back to him.

“While I was enjoying my little tour of the royal palace, I managed to do some discreet scanning. Turns out there are very conveniently placed maintenance shafts around here. I’m fairly certain that one,” she pointed a thumb behind her shoulder, “leads to the cells.”

Well, now he was surprised. Of course, the method she used to get the intel  wasn’t exactly ideal - she could have been caught in the act quite easily. Someone might say Ryder was lucky, but Reyes didn’t believe in luck. He believed in facts, and the facts said the cause of her success was, most likely, the Outcasts’ guards’ less than impressive IQ. Still, getting the intel was only half of the job. What counted was what you did with it.

“So what’s your plan?” he inquired conversationally.

“Well, basically I am going to hack my way through,” she shrugged, “and then test out some of the exciting omnitool mods I’ve recently installed on the cell door.”

_ Nice idea. A pity it won’t work. _

For quite some time trying to override the port’s locks had been one of the popular hobbies in Kadara - apart from stabbing each other in dark corners and looting the resulting corpses. That was the reason the security protocols were changed. Now at a hint of interference the system went into lockdown and could only be unblocked by the correct code. Which she could have had by now, if it weren’t for her being so sassy.

_ Oh, this is going to be  _ good _.  _

“So, is there any way I can be of assistance?” he asked pleasantly, his previous frustration with her all but forgotten.

“If you could keep a lookout while I’m dealing with the console, that would be really nice!” 

She exuded such confidence and enthusiasm that he almost felt bad for what was about to happen. Almost.

“Why, of course!” he purred. Sauntering to the railing, Reyes turned around and gave her an encouraging smile. The Pathfinder flashed him another sly grin, and  strode to the shaft’s entrance, preparing her omnitool on the way. Several moments passed in silence.

_ Three...two….one… _

“Umm, Reyes?” Ryder’s voice was deliciously uncertain.

He made his reply sound casual, a bit concerned, because he wasn’t enjoying this, not in the slightest!

“Yes, Pathfinder. Is something wrong?”

“I’m not sure, but it seems like the system went into lockdown.” 

He walked up to her and dutifully examined the console from over her shoulder. “Hmm, looks like you are right. You won't be able to open it now, unless you have a code.” 

Ryder cast a glance at him, her brows drawn together in a frown.

“I don’t. Obviously,” she waved at the red lock symbol helplessly.  “So… What about that plan B of yours?”

It took a considerable amount of his self-control not to let his amusement show.

“Well, it's funny that you ask…” he answered, leaning in from behind her to input the required combination. The lock chimed softly and switched to cheerful green. Ryder stilled momentarily, then slowly turned around. When she lifted her eyes to peer at him, they were dangerously narrowed. Some people would definitely find the glare she was giving him frightening. Reyes, however, found it deeply satisfying.

“You knew the code,” she spoke very slowly, as if she had to carefully choose every word before spelling it out, “and didn’t tell me?”

He shrugged innocently. “I would if you asked.”

Ryder’s lips parted, but not a sound was able to escape. For a moment the girl just stared at him incredulously. Then, visibly making an effort to calm herself, she crossed her arms and frowned up at him. 

“All right, I’m asking now. What did you have in mind?”

He answered her with one of those playful grins she seemed so fond of using, and then explained the few remaining details of his much finer plan. This time she listened very attentively, her eyes never leaving his. When he finished speaking, she looked him over once again, shaking her head thoughtfully.

“We ain’t gonna be friends, you and I,” she huffed, turning to descend into the shaft.

Reyes snorted at her proclamation.    

Just about an hour ago, he would have agreed. Now, however, having to deal with the cocky Pathfinder didn’t seem like such a nuisance. The girl was insufferable, that part was still true and very obvious, but apart from that she remained a puzzle to him. And Reyes liked solving puzzles.  

There was another thing he knew for sure, he thought, as he headed back to Tartarus, a slow, devious smile spreading across his face.

Teasing her would definitely be fun.


	2. In Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist it and continued the story right where I left off!  
> I want to say THANK YOU to all the sweet people who have left kudos and comments - you make me the happiest person alive!  
> I hope you like this one :) And if you do, don't hesitate to tell me :D That will make my day!

“And then he just casually reaches out and punches in the code,” Amelia exclaimed incredulously, jabbing her index finger into the galley table, the freshly brewed coffee in her other hand dangerously close to spilling all over the floor. “Can you believe this guy?”

She slumped onto the sofa next to Peebee, slamming the mug down with a loud clack. Retelling the highlights of the yesterday’s visit to Kadara Port irritated her all over again. It wasn’t like her to be affected so easily. But a mere thought of that smug, arrogant, condescending...            

“So,” Peebee drawled, tapping her chin thoughtfully, “what I think you are trying to convey here is...”

She made a dramatic pause, leaning in to whisper in her ear, “... you like him!”

Amelia shoved the chuckling asari away, rolling her eyes. “Very funny, Peebs. Have you even been listening?”

“Of course I have,” she answered, smiling into her own mug. “But I think you’re only mad at him because he’s used your own tricks against you.” 

“It’s not that,” Ryder frowned, her voice growing serious. “I know the type. People like him don't care about anyone but themselves. They may pretend to care, but in the end you're nothing but … ” she trailed off, suppressing a sigh. It was a lesson she learned the hard way, but digging up that particular memory was the last thing she wanted. She shook her head, as if the motion would help her clear it from the unwanted thoughts.

“Okay, that was a minute of psychology with Doctor Ryder,” she said, accompanying her remark with an apologetic laugh. She could see the unspoken question in Peebee’s eyes, but she knew that her friend wouldn’t pry. It was a rule the two of them had established early on, and one of the reasons they got along so well.

“Bottom line: we need his help, so we’ll have to work together,” Amelia continued, “but I doubt he can be trusted.”

“Got it,” the asari smiled. “He’s terrible. That’s why I must go with you and make sure he behaves.”

“What would I do without you?” Ryder wondered aloud as she put an arm over Peebee’s shoulder.

“I honestly don’t know! But there’s a way you can repay me for being so awesome and stuff...” she wiggled her eyebrows.

Amelia snorted and lifted her eyes to the ceiling.

“SAM, please ask Jaal to grab his gear and meet us at the hangar in 30 minutes.”

“Yes, Pathfinder.”

She could swear Peebee’s squeal of delight was still ringing in her ears when the three of them stepped out of the elevator and headed to the slums.

   ***

The Roekaar had never seemed particularly reasonable to Amelia, but that Farah character was just plain crazy. And, judging by the bloodthirsty gleam in her eyes, very eager to cut the three of them into ribbons with her fancy knife. The situation was manageable, but far from ideal. They were surrounded, and though her training sessions with Cora enabled her to cast a pretty decent biotic shield, its range was too short to reach Peebee and Jaal. She couldn’t put them at risk.

Even if at the moment neither of them was in her good graces. She was fairly certain it was Peebee’s doing - how could Jaal come up with that same idiotic “you like him” if not for her? All she did was wonder at their Kadaran contact’s whereabouts. It was a perfectly normal thing to be concerned with. He had promised to meet them, hadn’t he?

Of course, there was a possibility that Vidal had been planning to lure them into this psychopath’s lair all along. Or maybe he simply wasn’t the kind of man who jumped into the fray to help people he barely knew.

_What if the Roekaar got him?_

Amelia pursed her lips at the thought. She didn’t like him one bit, but that didn’t mean she wished him harm.

“You’re all the same!” the fanatical angara hissed, raising her hand to point the dagger at Ryder.

The movement was interrupted by a well-placed shot that knocked the weapon right out of her grasp. There was a sound of purposeful footsteps descending the stairs, and a moment later Reyes materialized at Amelia’s side, all confident and dashing, just like a lead of some action vid.

For one crazy second, she imagined him hiding somewhere behind the corner, waiting for the most dramatic moment to make his entrance. The vivid mental image caused a short but fierce battle against a stupid grin that threatened to break free and ruin her perfectly unimpressed look.    

All right, the entrance _was_ kind of impressive. But he didn’t need to know that. He was insufferable enough already.

“You’re late,” Amelia deadpanned, concentrating on keeping the amusement and something that felt suspiciously close to relief from seeping into her voice.

“I’ve got a good reason,” he replied in that smooth way of his, training his rifle on the baffled angara.      

Then the explosives detonated, taking out half of them, and it all became beyond ridiculous. How the hell did he pull that off? Sneaking into an enemy base all by himself was a very risky move. She seriously doubted it was necessary.

Unless, of course, he wanted to make an impression.          

_Well, he isn’t the only one who can put on a show._

In one fluid movement, she rolled forward and picked up the gun dropped by one of the Roekaar. Luckily, there were enough of them left in the cave to help her demonstrate her skills.

Amelia had always been a decent fighter, but today she’d surpassed herself.  She moved through the battlefield like a force of nature, guns and biotics blazing. She was actually proud of herself. But her performance had a very specific purpose, and it had been tailored for one specific viewer.  

Diving behind a crate opposite Vidal, she caught his gaze to check if she was having the desired effect. For a moment she thought he was looking properly impressed, but then he shot her his trademark grin.

“You should be more careful, Ryder. Your shields remind me of Swiss cheese!”

She didn’t think it was possible to hate him even _more_ , but apparently, she was wrong.

“Oh really?” she shouted back at him over the gunfire. “It only means I get to use my favourite method of recharging them!”

She gathered every last ounce of biotics she had into a vibrant halo of rippling blue energy and shot forward, crashing into the remaining Roekaar in a blinding explosion of light. Four precise swings of her asari sword later the fight was over.

This time when she turned around, she found Reyes staring at her. He quickly schooled his features into the usual amused confidence, but not quickly enough. She actually did manage to surprise him.

_Good._

“Wow, you’re on fire today!” Peebee cheered, beaming at her from the other side of the cave.

Ryder eagerly returned her friend’s smile, pleased with the results of her side mission. “You two weren’t half bad either!”

“Ryder, I would like to go through their supplies,” Jaal said, motioning at the crates lining the walls of the cavern. “I’m sure they have medicines and food which the Resistance could use.”

“Sure thing!”

“I’ll help!” Peebee announced, and the the two of them headed deeper into the cave to start the search.

“You did good, Ryder!” praised the velvety voice behind her, and she turned around to find Reyes leaning on the wall, appraising her with renewed curiosity.

The success of her performance had put her in a very good mood indeed, and she answered him with one of her most charming smiles.

“I know,” she said, the words sweet as honey.

He seemed to wait for her to return the compliment, and when it became clear she wasn’t going to say anything, he slowly strolled toward her, his grin becoming sharper with every step he took.

“Of course, when I just got here, things were looking rather...” Just like on the day of their first meeting at Kralla’s, he stopped right at the edge of her personal space, but this time he bent even closer to breathe the last word right into her ear. “...ugly.”

She felt her blood turn to liquid flame. It burned throughout her body and lapped at her composure, threatening to reduce it to ashes in a matter of moments.

He straightened, and the devilish sparks in his whiskey-coloured eyes told her that he knew perfectly well that his tactic was working.

Smug bastard. She would not be fazed by his dirty tricks, no matter how handsome he was.

_Handsome? For God’s sake, Ryder, get a grip!_

She copied his smirk and purred, “Oh well, this is what happens when your supposed partner is so …”

He was one head taller than her, and she couldn’t whisper in his ear. Instead, she leaned forward, bringing her face inches from his. “...unpunctual.”

Their eyes locked in mutual defiance. Neither of them was willing to step away and back down. The air around them felt charged with electricity, crackling with tension and something else that she couldn’t quite identify. She wasn’t sure how long the moment lasted.

Someone cleared their throat loudly, and they both turned to the source of the sound.

The moment Amelia saw Peebee’s innocent smile she knew that the asari was up to something.

“Lia, we have a little problem,” she announced.

“All right, lay it on me,” Ryder answered, crossing her arms.

“This place is packed with useful stuff, but the Nomad is not that big. If we want to deliver the supplies to the port before the Resistance’s ship departs, someone will have to give up their seat,” she waved her hand in the general direction of the vehicle. “You know... so that there would be more space for the crates.”

Amelia didn’t like where this was going, though she couldn’t say why. “So, what exactly did you have in mind?”

“Well, transporting cargo isn’t a job worthy of a Pathfinder,” Peebee drawled, shifting her gaze to the man standing beside Ryder, “I was hoping Mr. Vidal could take you back to the port. He looks like a perfect gentleman to me.”

_Nice try, Peebee. But this practical joke won’t play out. He will never…_

“Oh, it will be a pleasure!” Reyes answered, and it was all she could do not to whip around and gawk at him.

“Thanks!” Peebee beamed, looking back at the girl she was supposed to be a friend to. “See you on the Tempest!”

With a cheerful wave, she spun and headed back to Jaal.

_Traitor._

Ryder let out a long sigh and turned to Reyes. Just like she suspected, he was watching her, undeniably pleased with himself.

“I don’t know what you are up to, but it won’t work,” she warned.

He put a hand over his heart, feigning a hurt look. “You wound me. My intentions are pure. I promise.”         

He finished the sentence with a wink, and she knew she was in trouble.


End file.
